


Я не люблю тебя

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: «Возьми пару свободных дней или найди командировку ко мне в ближайшее время. Это важно. И это личное».Записка лишила спокойствия надежнее, чем многие плохие новости по работе.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 16





	Я не люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работами «Четвертый год» и «Иду к тебе», разрешение автора получено.  
> Неграфичный омегаверс, мпрег, вынужденный брак. У персонажей и общества специфические и несовременные взгляды на планирование семьи и институт брака.

«Возьми пару свободных дней или найди командировку ко мне в ближайшее время. Это важно. И это личное».

Записка лишила спокойствия надежнее, чем многие плохие новости по работе. Небольшой клочок пергамента притаился среди обычных писем и докладов, подписанный кратко, но понятно. Наверное, Тесей тайком воспользовался министерским каналом, подкинув туда свое личное сообщение.

Если бы Персиваль хотел гадать, что случилось, — он бы, пожалуй, поставил на то, что младший брат Тесея влип с размахом и нужны такие далекие связи. Хотя не очень понятно как — Ньютон вроде в Британии? — но подобные младшие братья способны еще и не на такое, Персиваль был уверен.

Тристан как раз мог бы как-нибудь обнаружиться в Лондоне или Уэльсе, в компании невесть кого и в сложных отношениях с законом. В случае младшего Скамандера «невесть кого» стоило бы заменить на зверей.

Но на пустые страхи времени было не так много. Таможенное дело все еще тянулось, совсем незначительно продвинувшись вперед с времен последнего совещания в британском Министерстве, на котором Персиваль присутствовал. Вживую согласовывали это едва ли не каждую неделю, и Персиваля достаточно легко отпустили с оперативных дежурств в краткую командировку.

Осталось прожить два дня до портключа, не придумав с десяток версий, не изойдя на нервы и не возненавидев Тесея за такое издевательство.

Хотелось закрыть глаза — и открыть уже в Британии, где-нибудь в укромном месте, с Тесеем, который объяснит, что случилось.

***

За окном шумели машины. Поздний вечер горел огнями оживленного немажеского квартала, перекликался веселыми голосами. Массивные кресла стояли у пустого темного камина, с его полки Персивалю улыбались (или пытались свалить из кадра) Скамандеры.

Тесей встретил Персиваля крепким объятием и нервной улыбкой. В Министерстве они увиделись лишь мельком, и Тесей наскоро передал, куда приходить.

Поднос с графином и одним стаканом опустился на столик, перед Тесеем стояла тонкая чашка с чаем.

— Ты будешь рассказывать или нет? — Нетерпение уже почти перегорело, поэтому Персиваль спокойно плеснул себе немного выпивки и устроился поудобнее, готовый слушать.

— Сейчас буду. — Тесей опустился в кресло напротив. — Когда мы с тобой виделись в прошлый раз — в моем кабинете, мы не использовали противозачаточных заклятий. А я хотел выпить потом зелье на всякий случай, но меня срочно вызвали… Итог понимаешь?

Стакан стукнулся о зубы. Персиваль медленно поставил его на столик, оглядел Тесея. Выглядел тот абсолютно так же, как и всегда — статный и широкоплечий, в безупречном костюме, почти спокойный с виду. В прошлый раз Персиваль был в Британии недель девять назад, и не должно быть заметно…

— Как ты узнал? — Не знаешь, какое решение принять — выясняй подробности.

— Пожаловался своему целителю на странное самочувствие, он осмотрел, и вот. — Тесей дернул плечами. — Рори никому не скажет, я тоже еще никому не говорил.

Персиваль вздохнул и снова взял в руки стакан, принялся бессмысленно вертеть.

— Прости. Я был неосторожен…

— Мы оба были идиотами, — оборвал Тесей. — Нечего было думать, что если ненадолго — то не считается.

Мир словно кружился по краям. Ребенок. От Тесея. Этого много, и все идет не по плану, и…

Тесей сидел молча, сложив ладони и переплетя пальцы. Смотрел ровно, ничего не делал, давая Персивалю возможность самому решать.

Вариантов, конечно, было два. Отказаться участвовать и оставить Тесея все разгребать, либо… принять участие.

Выбрать первый вариант Персиваль не мог так же, как не мог пойти из авроров в темные маги.

— И как приличные люди… Ты сам-то чего хочешь?

Времени на решение было почти не нужно, но это не означало, что мир перестал кружиться. Персиваль сделал еще один огненный глоток и принялся обговаривать факт, который еще не мог уложить в своей голове.

— Думаю, что ему, — Тесей кивнул вниз, — будет лучше под твоей фамилией, чем под моей. Хотя я, как понимаешь, не планировал становиться твоим супругом, мне и так хорошо.

— Конечно. — Персиваль кивнул, тоже косясь на совсем еще плоский живот. Заподозрить Тесея в брачной интриге? Ну нет. Между ними лежала не романтическая любовь, но огонь и кровь, их общие воспоминания, их совместное выживание — и не так много совсем дружеской плотской близости. И вот чем все кончается, если не быть достаточно осторожным.

— Тогда вариант у нас один. Это наш ребенок, и наше дело — его защищать. Персиваль встал. — Ну вот, мама, ты хотела невесту? Прости, уж как вышло.

Тесей тоже поднялся, подошел ближе. Мерси Льюис, он сам тоже выглядит таким — одновременно в ужасе и полным решимости? Наверное.

— С чьих родителей начнем? — Тесей положил ладонь ему на запястье и заговорил так, словно они планировали очередную вылазку.

— Начнем с плана, — предложил Персиваль. — Обговорим подробно, как мы будем жить. А их поставим перед фактом.

Тесей кивнул и призвал пергамент.

***

Голова кружилась от бесконечных портключей: самое срочное международное дело не заставляло Персиваля столько мотаться между континентами очумевшим джакалопом.

Послезавтра его ожидал еще один — последний, и от мысли о нем заранее тошнило. Тесея ждал билет на лайнер.

Ну, по крайней мере это все будет красиво. Ряды стульев перед аркой выделялись на фоне неба, внизу шумело море. За спиной тянулись длинные приземистые гриффонюшни и загоны особняка Скамандеров. Шатер и мебель мерцали тонким зачарованным пологом, который завтра снимут для последних приготовлений. Цветы и украшения, белый, синий и серебро — между морем, скалами и небом, на фоне ранней холодной весны.

Раньше Персиваль был уверен, что его свадьба состоится в зале МАКУСА, как у всех нью-йоркцев и почти всех выпускников Ильверморни. Просторном, золотом с синим, украшенном гербовыми гром-птицами и сияющем огнями — Персиваль хорошо запомнил его по свадьбам своих товарищей.

Особенно высокая волна выплеснулась на скалу и стекла по ней белой пеной.

Тесей проигнорировал все стулья, небрежным жестом наколдовал покрывало — серый, жесткий военный брезент — и опустился на него. Персиваль сел рядом.

— Мерлинову ж мать, — с чувством сказал Тесей. — Это какое-то извращение — брак с военным товарищем.

— Надо было думать, что извращение начинается на этапе «спать с военным товарищем», — не удержался Персиваль. Тесей фыркнул.

— И на что это будет похоже, интересно?

— Как-нибудь поладим. — Персиваль оперся рукой о брезент, под которым зашуршала жесткая прошлогодняя трава.

— И не станем травить друг друга аконитом и сдавать темным магам, — подхватил Тесей. — Дружить будем, ага. Если не рассоримся. Пойми правильно, я же тебя не люблю — в этом самом смысле, в брачном. Как и ты меня.

— Не люблю, да, — согласился Персиваль. Возможность доверить человеку спину и ни о чем не волноваться — еще ведь не причина жениться? Романтическая любовь, если он правильно помнил свои отношения с Медеей, выглядела иначе.

— А, пустое. Разберемся, — прервал сам себя Тесей. — Как думаешь, он будет аврором? — Ладонь скользнула на живот. Едва-едва заметный.

— Скорее всего, должен. От нас-то.

— Ну, всегда возможны какие-нибудь другие варианты, — заметил Тесей. — Магозоолог, например…

— Отец этого не выдержит, — ужаснулся Персиваль. — Ему Тристана хватило.

Тесей рассмеялся:

— Я бы тоже предпочел без экзотики, уж больно мороки много. И зверей у вас там нет. Пусть продолжает вашу фамильную традицию.

— Завтра это станет и твоя фамильная традиция, — напомнил Персиваль.

— Завтра, — согласился Тесей.

Ветер разбивался о защитные чары, не мешая приготовлениям. Море волна за волной, песчинка за песчинкой разъедало скалы.

***

Настоящего фамильного дома — чтобы многие поколения на одном месте, достраивая и улучшая — у Грейвзов не было.

Или им можно было назвать штаб МАКУСА. Семья кочевала вслед за ним — Аппалачи, Уильямсберг, Балтимор, Вашингтон, Нью-Йорк. Персиваль родился в Вашингтоне, там же поступил на работу, а когда он вернулся из Европы — МАКУСА уже переехал в Вулворт-билдинг. А родители — в дом в предместьях Нью-Йорка. Достаточно большой для всех важных гостей.

Ладно, они оба были идиотами, но Тесей — не самый худший вариант.

Он умел улыбаться столько, сколько нужно. Коллегам Персиваля — будущим своим коллегам; старшим Грейвзам, друзьям семьи и начальникам. Поддерживать разговор и легко, к месту шутить.

Кого-то другого количество внимания, обрушившегося на нового члена семьи Грейвзов, могло и раздавить.

— Ты в порядке? — Персиваль подловил Тесея в зимнем саду. Огражденная высокими окнами и магией от холода снаружи, буйная зелень тянулась вверх, жадно ловя редкие солнечные лучи.

— Нормально. — Тесей держал стакан с соком как бокал шампанского. — Если я устану, у меня всегда есть приемлемое оправдание, чтобы уйти и отдохнуть. Но я вполне в состоянии вынести всех твоих родственников и коллег.

— Ты не представляешь, как я этому рад, — с чувством сказал Персиваль. — У меня ощущение, будто я швырнул тебя под затяжной огонь.

— У меня тоже есть немного, — Тесей пожал плечами, — но ничего. И это закончится. Все привыкнут.

— Тебя еще не съели? — раздался нахальный голос, и Персиваль повернулся к Тристану.

— И тебе привет, — спокойно ответил Тесей. — Не страшнее британцев, не надейся.

— Все равно это жестоко, — Тристан повернулся к Персивалю, — хотя, конечно, не худший вариант. Я тебя знаю, ты бы никогда не бросил своего ребенка на растерзание приличному обществу, не одобряющему бастардов. И твой… избранник такой же?

— Тристан… — Персиваль вздохнул. Перевоспитывать бесполезно.

— Так мы и поступили. — Тесей отпил сока. — Ребенок такого не заслужил. А меня ничего, не съедят. Даже люди, умеющие не говорить то, что думают.

— Я умею, — возразил Тристан. — Иначе меня бы из этого дома выгнали! Просто нас, кажется, никто не слышит.

— Уверен?

— Ты всегда был параноиком.

— Это семейная осторожность. Передается со всеми Грейвзами, которые прожили достаточно долго, чтобы оставить потомство.

— Ну, ты уже можешь расслабиться, у тебя будет наследник. — Тристан доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Сгинь отсюда и сделай вид, что ты приличный человек, пожалуйста, — не выдержал Персиваль. Тесей фыркнул.

— Я даже не знаю, что хуже. Ньют на подобной встрече проломил бы барьер и аппарировал отсюда ко всем драконам.

— Как с вашей свадьбы?

— Оттуда он просто ушел, когда я сам ему разрешил.

Тристан хмыкнул, но все же поддался взгляду Персиваля, прихватил новый бокал с шампанским и ушел на звуки пианино.

— Пойдем покажемся вместе? — предложил Тесей.

— Отличная мысль.

— Тогда бери меня под руку и думай об этом как о разведке.

***

В спальню Персиваль входил очень тихо, как в чужую. Дом уже затих, да и в этой комнате свет не горел.

Но Тесей бодрствовал. Сидел в постели, под одеялом, и читал, бросив небольшой круг синеватого света только на документ в руках.

— Зачем ты так извращаешься? — Персиваль остановился у дверей. Тесей поднял голову.

— Собирался ложиться, но не спится. Что в МАКУСА?

— Тебя утешит, если я скажу, что половину дня я занимался все тем же таможенным соглашением? — Персиваль принялся раздеваться.

— Немного. — Тесей усмехнулся. — Приятно знать, что тебе было так же скучно, как и мне.

— Боюсь, эта тягомотина закончится, когда наш ребенок пойдет в Ильверморни. — Персиваль распахнул шкаф, откуда вылетела и аккуратно улеглась на банкетку пижама.

— Это еще быстро. Медленно — если он сам примет в ней участие, когда вырастет, — возразил Тесей. — А что было во второй половине дня?

— Некая группа продавала немагам алкоголь в обход их законов, но плохо закрыла склад, немаги туда вломились и увидели много интересного. — Персиваль отправил одежду по местам, неспешно принялся надевать пижаму. — Соседи вызвали нас и обливиаторов, заметив переполох у здания.

— Интересно, сколько подобных господ успешнее прячут свои склады, — заметил Тесей. — Уж они своего не упустят — и магловские контрабандисты тоже. Я не знаю, станут ли маглы меньше пить, но кто-то точно разбогатеет на новом законе.

— Само собой. — Персиваль забрался на свое место в постели, лег у края, не приближаясь. Места на этой кровати хватило бы всему их отделению, если улечься компактно.

Одна из створок окна была открыта, и в комнате пахло сладким духом начала лета, цветением и теплой ночью. Слабый ветерок слегка ворошил листы бумаги на столике со стороны Тесея — записи дел, расследуемых аврорами МАКУСА, списки правил, обучающие материалы. Тесей несколько раз наведывался в штаб по делам, но, в отличие от Британии, в Америке от работы аврора, даже самой кабинетной, железно отстраняли на все время беременности.

Тесей, вздохнув, отложил в сторону папку, сполз на кровати пониже и погасил свет. Одеяло четко обрисовало выпуклый живот.

— Я принесу отчет по делу, когда мы закончим, — пообещал Персиваль.

— Премного благодарен, — тон Тесея был сложным.

— Было что-нибудь новое? — постарался сменить тему Персиваль.

— На деле — да. Уилкинсон-старший приходил в гости, говорил с твоими родителями и со мной. Обсудили разницу в протоколах работы, мне понравилось.

— Ты, кажется, всем нравишься, — заметил Персиваль. — Или почти всем. Мало кто считает, что я поступил ужасно неподобающе, нужно было выбрать американца.

— Ага, кого-то из потомков Двенадцати, и скрещиваться между собой до тех пор, пока все не станут друг другу родственниками, как в чистокровных британских семьях? — фыркнул Тесей.

— Вроде того. Но хорошо, что это редкая точка зрения. А не общая. — Персиваль придвинулся чуть ближе. — А у него как дела? — кивок вниз.

— В порядке. Брыкается там себе. — Тесей зашевелился, его рука скользнула по животу. — Я накладываю диагностическое дважды в день. Минимум.

Персиваль протянул руку, но остановился на полпути.

— Можно потрогать?

Тесей замер.

— Да, — ответил он не сразу.

Сначала под пальцами оказался край рубашки, потом Персиваль немного ее задрал. Нерешительно коснулся горячей кожи, потом положил ладонь. Твердый и упругий, слегка шевелящийся от дыхания — Тесея? Ребенка? Решившись, он слегка погладил, провел ладонью — и кто-то из двоих, кажется, среагировал на его прикосновение.

Еще месяца четыре, и ребенок родится. Тот, из-за которого они все это затеяли.

Тесей медленно выдохнул, когда Персиваль убрал руку. Повернулся на бок.

— Я попробую все-таки поспать. И тебе бы стоило.

— Конечно. — Персиваль отодвинулся, переложил поудобнее подушку.

Они много раз спали вплотную друг к другу и к другим солдатам, сгрудившись для тепла, если нельзя было выдавать себя. Ночевали в одной кровати — уже после того отпуска в Британии, дома у Скамандеров.

Тогда все было просто.

***

— Если взять самое дорогое, что тут есть — то, может, оно будет просто разбавленное, а не ядовитое, как думаешь? — спросила Флора, неуверенно разглядывая стойку бара.

— Неоткрытую бутылку. И лучше попрошу я, — предложил Персиваль. У немагов были какие-то свои странные расклады насчет мужчин и женщин, и в разных условиях чего-то добиться от них было проще то женщине, то мужчине.

— Возьми что-нибудь, — согласилась Флора.

Спикизи был ностальгически подпольным, прокуренным и обшарпанным. Так как близкими друзьями никого из завсегдатаев они, конечно, не были, проходить пришлось с Конфундусом.

Зато здесь почти не было шансов встретить знакомых.

Они выбрали столик подальше — тут потолок стал таким низким, что Флора, цокающая на каблуках, пригнулась — и сели. Персиваль повозился, открывая виски без магии. Флора, прикрыв руки шалью, колдовала, набрасывая легкие маглооталкивающие и рассеивающие внимание чары: только возможного внимания от завсегдатаев, а то и непристойных предложений, им не хватало.

— Вроде не разбавлено, — оценила Флора, попробовав. — Нормально, сойдет. Ну что, как твои дела? Держишься?

— Я-то что? — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Мне не надо ни вынашивать, ни дома сидеть.

— Радуйся! — Флора назидательно подняла палец. — Это ужасно скучно! Ричард хочет второго, я бы тоже не отказалась, но как подумаю, что снова на работу не выходить — так сразу хочется отложить на подальше.

— Я радуюсь, честно! — Персиваль выставил ладони. Выпил и налил себе еще. — Тесею скучно. А я… Может, все еще удивлен. Не знаю.

— Как по мне, это жестоко: жениться, потому что надо, — посочувствовала Флора, крутя стакан. — Вы оба заслуживали чего-то более нормального.

— Как выяснилось — нет. — Персиваль развел руками. — Нас никто не подпаивал, Флора, сами решили, что все обойдется… И вот.

— Как вам вместе живется-то? — Она достала сигареты, и Персивалю сразу же нестерпимо захотелось курить. Он подавил желание подозвать к себе сигарету магией и просто протянул руку. Флора поделилась. И выложила на стол зажигалку.

— Не так плохо. У нас, в конце концов, есть общая тема — работа. — Персиваль хмыкнул. — Когда мы будем работать вместе, думаю, выйдет хорошо.

— И будет у вас типичный брак по расчету двух трудоголиков, — нарисовала в воздухе черту Флора. — Только выделять время в своих расписаниях на то, чтобы заделать ребенка, вам не придется — уже позаботились.

Персиваль рассмеялся. Стакан опустел в третий раз — наливал он совсем немного, но хорошему настроению это способствовало.

— Вроде того. На войне я бы с Тесеем куда угодно пошел — и шел, а теперь вот у нас новая задача. Долговременная, зато безопасная.

— Звучит неплохо. — Флора положила ладонь на его руку. — Главное, чтобы никто из вас ни в кого другого случайно не влюбился. Вот тогда выйдет неприятно.

— Да, вышло бы так себе, — согласился Персиваль. — Но у нас работа, а через месяц и ребенок будет… Не до этого уже.

— Как собираетесь назвать? — Флора потянулась за бутылкой.

— Пусть Тесей выбирает. С моей стороны хватит и фамилии.

— Хочешь, я приеду, когда ребенок родится? — предложила Флора. — Поделюсь знаниями. Или оставляем это на твоих родителей?

— Приезжай, — сразу решил Персиваль. — Если Тесей не будет возражать. Думаю, ты с ним скорее найдешь общий язык.

— Что, какие-то нелады?

— Не то чтобы, Тесей умеет всем нравиться… Просто у них свои взгляды. И лучше уж твои!

— Договорились, — кивнула Флора. — Поучаствую в твоей семейной жизни, как смогу. А что, кстати, по тому вопросу с исчезновениями немагов?

— О, — на эту тему говорить было проще, — в Британии, кстати, были похожие случаи…

***

Срочные вызовы никогда не бывают вовремя. Иногда они случаются за неделю до предполагаемой даты, а потом ты возвращаешься из Аргентины… И вот.

Тесей явно выбрался из постели так быстро, как мог — и теперь, почти полностью одетый, только без пиджака, устроился в кресле.

— Давай, бери. Мне тоже страшно, но деваться некуда. Предполагается, что я откуда-то все понимаю и знаю, как надо, интересно только откуда… Я же не кошка!

Персиваль, которому на руки бесцеремонно сгрузили ребенка, аккуратно взял его. Медленно сел рядом, на подлокотник кресла.

Мерси Льюис.

— Вот так уехал на пару дней, а возвращаешься — и уже детный человек, — насмехался Тесей, с явным наслаждением глядя на растерянного Персиваля. — Начинай привыкать. Вот, твое. Я точно помню, ты принимал участие в зачатии.

Ребенок, завернутый в пеленки, лежал на руках. Светлоглазый — пока что; интересно, в кого глаза будут потом. Шевелился он не слишком активно, выглядел достаточно сонным… И, наверное, ничуть не менее ошеломленным, чем сам Персиваль.

Было страшно неловко пошевелить рукой. И хотелось улыбаться.

— Как ты? — Персиваль поднял глаза на Тесея. Выглядел тот бодрым.

— Почти в порядке. Вообще это довольно терпимо, только долго. — Тесей пожал плечами. — И ты мне в процессе точно бы не понадобился, целителя хватило.

— Не передумал насчет имени?

— Нет. Будет Улиссом. Устраивает?

— Вполне. Тесей, можно ты его уже заберешь?

— Страшно? — Тесей фыркнул. — Еще бы. Он маленький такой… Ладно, давай сюда.

Персиваль, едва дыша, передал ребенка обратно и принялся смотреть со стороны. Тесей слегка размотал пеленку, обнажая миниатюрную ручку, дал свой палец — Улисс немедленно в него вцепился. Ох.

— Ты же учел, что я не собираюсь заниматься ребенком, как магловская женщина — только сама и с нянями? Прими участие, что ли.

— Конечно. — Персиваль опустился на колени, чтобы посмотреть поближе и тоже подставить палец. — Только дай привыкнуть, ладно? Ты его, в конце концов, уже хоть пару дней знаешь. А я только что увидел.

***

Крупные и яркие игрушечные дракончики медленно покачивались над колыбелькой. Улисс беспорядочно дрыгал руками, но, увидев Персиваля, затих — то ли узнал, то ли испугался. Не заплакал, и хорошо.

Тесей что-то писал за столом и только слегка ему кивнул. Не желая мешать, Персиваль остановился поодаль. Запустил красного дракончика в медленный круговой полет — Улисс пытался за ним уследить, и порой у него даже получалось ненадолго.

Тесей закончил писать, убрал перо и пергамент, поднялся из-за стола.

— Ты с ним целый день? — Персиваль кивнул на колыбельку. — Мог бы позвать домовых эльфов…

— Я так и делаю. — Тесей хмыкнул. — Иногда. Но мне нравится, что у меня есть другое дело, кроме как без конца заниматься теорией и беречься.

— Немного осталось. И все будет.

— Знаю. — Тесей упал на кровать, потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. — Ты же завтра не занят? Тогда мы идем в спарринг-зал и занимаемся до тех пор, пока вот он не потребует меня себя. И после этого, сколько получится.

— Отлично. — Персиваль опустился рядом. Едва отойдя, Тесей снова взял в руки палочку и принялся отрабатывать заклинания, наверстывая отсутствие практики, так что свое свободное время приходилось делить между тренировками и Улиссом.

Персиваль вытянул руку, и Тесей положил голову ему на предплечье.

— Что расскажешь из большого мира?

Персиваль хмыкнул.

— Скорее всего, ты поучаствуешь в большой облаве, она примерно месяца через три. Организуют со всеми предосторожностями, даже авроры не все знают…

— А ты рассказываешь секретные сведения своему супругу, который сейчас даже не работает в Аврорате. Ай-яй-яй! — Глаза Тесея блестели.

— Тш-ш-ш, а то не буду. — Персиваль, улыбаясь, прижал палец к губам. — Если ты передашь сведения осведомителям, то я хочу на это посмотреть…

— Ладно, я никому не скажу, — пообещал Тесей. — Что затевается? Кого ловим?

— Торговцев немагами. Кое-кто из наших на них вышел, и у них, кажется, большие планы.

— Да, это тебе не алкоголь контрабандой толкать, — поморщился Тесей. — С удовольствием поучаствую.

— Пока мне тебя больше порадовать нечем. Что у вас тут нового?

— За день? Не отросло. Улисс явно в нас — предсказуемый. Скоро еще раз поест и захочет спать, я уверен.

— Молодец, — умилился Персиваль. Тесей явно был в приподнятом настроении, и это расслабляло и радовало. Дома дела идут неплохо? Отлично.

— Ты знаешь, что ты почти ничем не пахнешь? — внезапно спросил Тесей.

— Да? — невпопад переспросил Персиваль.

— Ага. Ты в одной комнате со мной и Улиссом, ты с нами вообще живешь, но твой запах… Ты пахнешь почти стерильно. — Тесей приподнялся и сел, взгляд у него был серьезным. — Когда мы впервые переспали, ты был выразительнее.

— А… Кажется, я это подавляю.

— С целью? — Тесей приподнял бровь.

— Опасаюсь, что, если поведу себя как альфа, ты мне откусишь что-нибудь нужное, — со вздохом признался Персиваль.

Тесей прыснул, затем зафыркал, зажав ладонью рот.

— Ну, как говорил Тристан, наследник-то вот он, так что не очень-то и нужное…

Даже получив ощутимый толчок в плечо, Тесей не перестал сдавленно смеяться. Потом все же угомонился и откашлялся.

— Я не откушу. Честно. Даже если ты перестанешь делать вид, что Улисс появился… как там было… а, от непорочного зачатия, вот!

— Хорошо, я учту, — неуверенно пообещал Персиваль. Держать себя в руках и держаться подальше было проще, что ли…

Зато Тесея желание держаться подальше не напрягало. Он с ухмылкой растрепал Персивалю волосы, превратив тщательную укладку в воронье гнездо.

— Вот, теперь ты выглядишь как молодой отец… И Улисс, слышу, со мной согласен. — Тесей отодвинулся, скатившись с его руки. — Передай мне его.

Персиваль поднялся, чтобы забрать хнычущего сына из колыбельки.

Тесей пах холодным ветром, мятой и выдержанной древесиной.

***

Район был накрыт антиаппарационным табу, но темная фигура, увернувшаяся от оглушающих заклятий, резво мчалась к границе оцепления.

Не полагаясь на то, что там ее непременно поймают, Персиваль кинулся следом.

Черные и пустые ночные доки кривились лабиринтом, мешали понимать, куда свернуть. Тяжелый плащ чиркнул на бегу о край контейнера, чуть не зацепился. Под ногами мокро поблескивали скользкие лужи. Беглец — беглянка — мелькнула впереди и нырнула в особенно узкий проход.

Помогая себе чарами на бегу, Персиваль проскочил за ней, оказался по другую сторону.

Беглянки не было, была развилка. Налево или направо? Оба пути вели к границе.

Сбоку вылетела еще одна тень — бесшумная под чарами, трудноразличимая в темноте, но Персиваль узнал образ.

Тесей махнул рукой налево, Персиваль кивнул и метнулся в другую сторону. За спиной раздался топот — напарник скинул чары бесшумности.

Где остальные? Не заметили? Отстали? Почему тут только они, как отбившиеся от своры гончие?

Впереди него никого, кажется, не было. Но он слышал краем уха шум — слева от себя.

Если он правильно понял…

Беглянка выскочила сбоку, заметила его, резко развернулась в сторону, но Персиваль уже поднял палочку.

От первого заклинания она опять увернулась, но потом в конце прохода показался Тесей, и беглянка, кинув в него молнию, уже не смогла ни уклониться, ни поставить щит.

Белые светящиеся линии обвились вокруг, сковали руки, отобрали палочку. Женщина задергалась, выругалась на немецком, но замерла.

Подошедший первым Тесей забрал палочку, поддержал беглянку, чтобы та не упала на мокрую разбитую землю.

— Где остальные? Почему мы тут вдвоем носимся? — Персиваль глубоко вдохнул. Воздух пах складом, морем, несвежей рыбой, но после забега он был просто чудесен.

— Там, кажется, немажеская взрывчатка, — скупо пояснил Тесей. — Ее обезвреживали, чтобы все не взлетело…

— Понятно. — Они были на чужой территории, и зону облавы кольцом окружали обливиаторы, удерживающие немагов подальше. Лишний шум и угроза Статуту — совсем не то, что нужно.

— Пойдемте, леди. — Персиваль крепко взял беглянку за локоть, распутал ей ноги. Женщина вздохнула, с тоской глянула в сторону периметра и покорно пошла с ними, к остальным аврорам.

Тесей расчищал дорогу, помогая им пройти вместе.

— Слушай, — внезапно заговорил он, — помнишь, тогда, в восемнадцатом? Я тогда ужасно жалел, что мы не можем больше работать вместе.

— Да, — отозвался Персиваль. Отлично он все помнил. — Я тоже.

***

Глаза Улисса оставались светлыми, Тесеевыми.

Сидя на постели, он бодро крутил головой во все стороны, с удовольствием разглядывал сверкающие шарики, плавно кружащие вокруг, и время от времени хватал один из них — в руках игрушка рассыпалась яркими конфетти, а потом собиралась снова.

Ну все, скоро ползать начнет. А потом и пойдет. И вот тогда будет совсем весело, как обещала Флора, обучая ставить магические барьеры нужного вида.

Персиваль отвлекся от газеты, чтобы немного поменять полет шариков. Они спустились ниже и перестали рассыпаться, так что теперь Улисс легко их хватал, сминал, ронял и тянулся за следующим.

Но на звук открывающейся двери сразу же повернул голову и радостно забулькал.

— Привет. — Тесей скинул пиджак, бросил папку с гербом МАКУСА на стол, подальше от ребенка. — Мерлин, какая идиллия.

— Стараемся, — улыбнулся Персиваль. Тесей подошел к нему, чтобы обнять — Персиваль отложил газету, потерся щекой о щеку и легко поцеловал в висок. — Ну что, закончили?

— Почти. Да подожди ты, дай переоденусь… — Улисс, оставив шарики, направился по кровати в сторону Тесея — медленно, но неуклонно. Персиваль счел за лучшее встать и взять ребенка на руки.

— Он не голодный, просто соскучился.

— Я тоже рад его видеть. Особенно после работы, а не вместо. — Тесей сменил одежду на домашнюю и взял у Персиваля Улисса. — Привет-привет. Знай, если ты станешь аврором, то ты будешь не только ловить преступников, но и оправдываться, что не так поймал!

Ничуть не озадаченный Улисс вцепился в Тесея всеми конечностями.

— Что в итоге? Оправдался?

— Конечно. Они бы не стали действительно давить. — Тесей принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Хотя я правда виноват, знал же, что это заклинание тут запрещено, но…

— Рука была быстрее мозга, понимаю. — Персиваль кивнул. — Но там ущерба-то чуть-чуть.

— Все равно я был не прав, — признал Тесей, и, поморщившись, попробовал отнять у Улисса свое ухо. — Но не фатально, конечно.

— Все будет в порядке. — Персиваль подошел, чтобы положить руку Тесею на свободное плечо. Тот шагнул чуть ближе, и жест превратился в аккуратные объятия.

Тесей прошелся по нему бедром — украдкой и мимоходом, усмехнулся.

— Пойдем ужинать в сад? А потом его уложим. И пусть домовые эльфы присмотрят… если что.

— Отлично, — одобрил идею Персиваль.

В середине апреля на улице еще было холодновато, но за окнами зимнего сада уже пробивались весенние цветы. Улисс со своего места пытался дотянуться до широких зеленых листьев комнатных растений. Тесей за едой делился подробностями того, что узнали от задержанного.

Кажется, это было именно то, что Персивалю нужно.


End file.
